


shadow puppets

by Spades



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Fluff, M/M, Shadow Puppets, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce makes shadow puppets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shadow puppets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saviorsammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorsammy/gifts).



> _its really lame but i’ve always wanted to read something where they make like shadow puppets out of Tony’s arc reactor so um yes if you could I’ll give you my soul (but you’ll have to get in line)_ \- teenystark

Tony doesn’t get why getting his shirt off is so important, it’s not like Bruce hadn’t seen him naked forty minutes prior, but he’s tugging it off and letting the blue light shine through the room. He had turned off the lights so they could settle for a nap, but apparently that wasn’t on the agenda. He doesn’t get the point until he’s ushered closer to a wall and Bruce begins to make shapes with his hands in front of the light. Tony’s starts laughing, it grows and grows when Bruce starts telling a story with ridiculous voices and his chest is shaking with heaving laughs. Tony doesn’t stop when Bruce leans in and kisses him and Tony thinks that Bruce is trying to swallow the happiness for himself.


End file.
